It is known to produce fiber composite components by using resin transfer molding techniques also known as RTM method. According to the RTM method a prefabricated semi-finished product or article is inserted into a mold, which is then evacuated. The semi-finished product is impregnated or saturated by a resin hardener mixture that is introduced into the mold. Thereafter, the pressure and temperature in the mold is increased for curing the semi-finished product into the finished structural component.
Another conventional production of structural components employing fiber composite construction features involves the production of fiber fabric layers which are then cut to a precise measure, impregnated with resin and then inserted into a jig or mold which is enveloped or encased together with the preassembled preimpregnated fiber fabric layers and the resulting package is then inserted into an autoclave for curing. Depending on the intended use of the structural component some after-treatment may be required for fiber composite components that have been produced by the just described molding operations. Such after-treatment may involve machining, drilling or the like. It is not the purpose of the invention to avoid such after-treatment procedures.